


Doctor's Orders

by Jaye_Valentine, Reno_MacLeod



Category: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-25
Updated: 2009-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-03 17:31:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaye_Valentine/pseuds/Jaye_Valentine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reno_MacLeod/pseuds/Reno_MacLeod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rufus. Reno. A limousine. Need we say more? Written for the Autumn 2009 round of SpringKink on LiveJournal. Prompt: November 23 - Final Fantasy VII, Rufus/Reno: barhopping - It couldn't hurt Rufus to lighten up every once in a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor's Orders

Nearly six months after the last case of Geostigma had been cured, Edge City found itself well on its way to repair. Scant evidence remained of the Bahamut SIN in the center square. The new ShinRa Tower rose high above the skyline. People had returned to work and profits were picking up. In Reno's mind, things couldn’t be better, but he knew the sudden need for growth and reconstruction had everyone looking toward Rufus ShinRa for guidance and money. The whole situation had left Rufus borderline unapproachable and a few employees without their heads.

With a total meltdown inevitable, Tseng managed as only Tseng could, to get Rufus to admit he had an issue. The Turks waited around anxiously for the verdict: Tseng with his back against the wall of the recreation room with his head down deep in thought, Rude and Reno snapping billiard balls around the pool table hard enough to threaten breakage, and Elena sitting on a bar stool painting her nails for the fourth time that hour. 

Bent over the billiard table, concentrating hard on lining up a complex multi-ball bank shot, Reno nearly bit off his tongue when the door creaked open and he heard Elena pipe up with a sudden, "Boss?"

Rufus strode with purpose toward the pool table and tossed a bright pink sheet of paper onto the green felt. "In the opinion of our company physician, I apparently need to be shown a good time." 

Reno wheezed and balls flew everywhere. Elena gasped. Tseng seemed to have swallowed his tongue. 

Only Rude seemed unfazed and found words. "Been tellin' you that for years, boss."

"I'm supposed to get away from the office to—and I quote—'loosen up.'" Rufus snatched the pink paper off the table, crumpled it into a ball, and placed it near a corner pocket. He gave Reno a quick smile and turned on his heel. "Have a good evening, everyone," he said as he walked out the door. 

"Am I being paranoid or was he lookin' straight at me?" Reno stabbed the pink slip with his cue stick. He unfolded the doctor's orders and smirked. "Really does say that, yo."

Rude looked over Reno's shoulder. "Also says, 'Seventh Heaven, eight o'clock.'" Rude chuckled in Reno's ear. "Maybe I oughta make an appointment with the doc myself." 

"Huh?" Reno flipped the paper over and grinned. "Looks like I get to demonstrate my bedside manner tonight." 

* * * * *

  
Reno went straight to his apartment to freshen up and dress for the night at hand. He'd been in a relationship that broke all ShinRa employment rules for years, so he knew exactly the sort of thing Rufus expected him to show up in. Rufus liked class. Reno did his best to accommodate, even though he knew and expected Rufus to give him a once-over with necessary touch-ups. He showered, put his hair back in the long, sleek tail, and slipped on an expensive black suit. He didn't bother with a tie. 

Two minutes to eight, Reno emerged from the elevator and saw Rufus outside in front of the tower, leaning back against a jet-black limousine with his arms folded. Rufus consulted his watch. 

Reno felt a wave of nervous excitement buzz through him as he stepped onto the sidewalk near the limo. "Am I late?"

"A little," Rufus said, a handsome smile curving his lips, "but worth the wait. You look nice."

"Yeah?" Reno warmed up instantly. He pressed close to Rufus, arms around his lover's neck. "You want a little piece of this?" Cars purposely slowed as they passed, and Reno knew curious eyes stared from windows on every level of the shiny tower. Once, he might have even cared. 

Rufus nodded, hands dropping to Reno's hips, thumbs flicking anxiously at Reno's leather belt. "In as many ways as I can get it." He pulled Reno closer to him, until they were cheek to cheek. "I'd turn you around and fuck you right here against the limo if the moon wasn't so bright tonight. Get in the car." 

Reno made a low, dangerous growling sound against Rufus's ear, and with their bodies rubbing together they slipped into the back seat. The instant Rufus settled inside and the door closed, Reno slid his hand along the leather seat to Rufus's knee. "So, what did the doctor really say?"

With a shrug, Rufus said, "Just what I told you, more or less. He said I needed to get away from my office, away from this building, and loosen up and have some fun. In his opinion, I'm beginning to manifest physical symptoms of being over-stressed. Elevated blood pressure, insomnia, general crankiness." Rufus cocked his head and looked at Reno. "Have I been cranky lately?" 

"Well…" Reno knew his face betrayed him. No point in lying. "Watching Jack leave your office in tears wasn't pretty. The man makes a rattlesnake look sweet." Reno inched his way over to Rufus's side of the limousine and put his hand between those pristine white pant legs. "How long has it been since you went to Seventh Heaven?"

"Since the week after Advent Day, when I had to smile pretty for the cameras and pin heroes' medals on what remained of Avalanche." Now Rufus looked cranky, but at least he spread his legs a little wider and gave Reno some room to work.

"I better warn you, then—that quiet little dive is _the_ place to hang out now. Cloud Strife is famous." Reno eased down the zipper on Rufus's pants. Skilled fingers slipped inside without any hesitation and under the leg of white satin boxers. "Not even slightly hard? You _must_ be tense."

"I am," Rufus said, moving one hand to the console on the door. The dark-tinted privacy glass separating the cockpit from the passenger compartment slid closed. "You may have to ply me with liquor to relax me once we arrive." Rufus dropped his head back onto the seat's headrest. "In the meantime, this is working." 

"This is worse than I thought," Reno said, frowning. In all their years together, Reno had never seen Rufus this bad. The flesh in his fingers felt warm but uninterested. He dropped to the floor of the limo, crawled between Rufus's spread thighs, and added his mouth to the touch of his fingers. 

"Feels good," Rufus said, "your hot mouth on my cock while I'm still soft. Go slow; this is nice." 

A new experience, but not at all unpleasant for Reno, either. The soft, loose skin and firm flesh of Rufus's flaccid cock felt remarkable on his tongue. Easy to suck, to work over with his tongue, Reno lost himself in the effort as he made his way down the length of Rufus's slowly hardening cock. He moaned, his nose deep in soft, blond hair, his chin pressed firmly against satin-soft balls.

Rufus's fingers grazed along Reno's cheek, traveling back, and Reno smiled around Rufus's dick knowing where those slender fingers were headed. Tilting his head slightly to accommodate, Reno worked his tongue while Rufus removed the leather band from his hair.

"Much better," Rufus said, fingers carding through Reno's hair. "Love seeing all that red spilling over my thighs while you suck my cock." Rufus moaned, breath hitching when Reno hit a particularly sensitive spot just under the crown. 

Another swipe and Rufus responded, his cock well on its way to a full-blown erection. Reno mentally patted himself on the back. No alcohol necessary, Reno thought, engaging in a much longer suck from base to tip and back. He'd just set up a good rhythm when the motion of the limo stopped. Reno looked up and caught sight of the neon sign outside. 

Seventh Heaven.

Rufus' returned a hand to Reno's face, cupping his cheek, thumb stroking the curved tattoo under Reno's eye. "Don't you even think about stopping," Rufus said, "or I'll introduce you to a whole new level of cranky." 

"Never even crossed my mind, boss," Reno said, looking up with adoration. "Fuck, I need this just as bad as you and I didn't even know it." Heels of his hands pressed to Rufus's inner thighs, he lowered himself back down and started a strong suction with his lips. He found that ultra-sensitive place under the crown of Rufus's cock and flicked the tip of his tongue against the spot until the fingers in his hair clutched hard enough to hurt. Moaning, Reno slipped one hand down and palmed himself through his dress pants.

"Fuck the bar," Rufus snarled, hand moving from Reno's face to slam against the door console.

The privacy glass remained closed, but a curt, proper voice came over a speaker. "Yes, Mr. ShinRa?"

"Take us home." Rufus bit his bottom lip in an obvious effort to stifle a moan. His other hand, still in Reno's hair, grasped harder, fingers twisting. "Park in the…fuck, park in the underground, and then you're free to go."

"Yes, sir."

Rufus punched the console again then flung his forearm over his eyes. "Fuck, you suck cock better than anyone I've ever known…fuck!"

Reno came up for air with a smile on his face, tongue licking the corner of his mouth clean. "Don't spend all that stress at once, boss. We have at least two more bars to drive by before I'm done." Reno lowered a hand to take over where his lips had left off. He leaned up, mouth crashing against Rufus's, tongue pushing in to share the taste still clinging to it.

Rufus returned the kiss, moaning through it, his hips rising up to thrust his erection through Reno's fist. He broke the kiss and pulled away, breathless. "Go ahead," Rufus said, fingers of both hands combing back through Reno's hair. "Jerk me off. Jerk me off all over you, and as soon as I get your ass home and in my bed I'm going to fuck you until you can't move." 

"Love it when you talk dirty," Reno said, trailing his lips down Rufus's neck as he picked up speed with his fist. 

Slick bubbled up, wetting Rufus's cock and Reno's grip, the sound alone enough to make Reno come in his pants as he rubbed himself off hard against Rufus's knee. Rufus looked and felt close, but apparently having trouble getting over that final hump. Reno dropped himself back down between Rufus's legs, looked up and rubbed his baby-smooth cheek along the length of Rufus's dick, popped the hard, pulsing length against his tongue.

"Fuck," Rufus said, breathing as if he'd just finished a record-breaking run around the perimeter of Edge City. "Don't fucking tease me."

A warm trickle of thick, salty fluid dribbled onto Reno's tongue. 

"Want you to dirty me up. You know you want to see it all over my face." Reno moaned as he jerked Rufus off in his fist interspersed with taking him deep in his throat. The crowning glory consisted of Reno taking a long, thick lock of his red hair and wrapping it round Rufus's cock.

"Reno…." Rufus's hands went to the seat, fingernails digging into the leather until his knuckles turned white. On an upstroke of Reno's mouth Rufus lost it, jet after forceful jet of spunk clinging to Reno's face. 

Rufus looked so pretty when he fell apart like that, and Reno warmed inside knowing he alone wielded the power to make it happen. 

"Looks like maybe Doc was right. You're pretty relaxed now, yo." Reno plucked the precisely folded handkerchief from Rufus' breast pocket and used it to clean himself off. He crawled back onto the seat next to Rufus, his face cracking into a proud grin. "You have any muscles left at all, or do I have to carry you to the elevator?"

With a smile of his own, Rufus shook his head, blond tendrils sticking to sweaty temples. "No," Rufus said, breaths coming in ragged bursts. "Just give me a minute. I'm trying to rationalize how this is supposed to be _lowering_ my blood pressure." Rufus leaned his head on Reno's shoulder and chuckled. "How about we go upstairs and you can fuck _me_ instead, just to be on the safe side?" 

"No remedy works with only one dose. In fact"—Reno gave Rufus a sly, sexy wink—"I'm pretty sure your doctor's orders said 'take once before bedtime for a week.'"

  


~ The End ~


End file.
